pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lancinnei Reginaux
Lancinnei Reginaux ist die junge Erbin von Haus Reginaux, einem noblen Adelshaus in Dawnlight, der Hauptstadt des Königreichs von Aurun. Sie lebte als Einzelkind bei Ihren Eltern, Tibault und Amelia Reginaux und kam daher, aufgrund Ihrer Abstammung, rasch in Kontakt mit den Rittern und edlen Kriegern, die an den Höfen des Adels verkehrten. Das Mädchen war von klein auf beeindruckt von den mutigen Rittern und deren Taten, über die Sie viele Geschichten hörte. Sie fasste früh die Entscheidung, dass Sie selbst eines Tages eine mutige und stolze Ritterin werden will, sehr zum Leidwesen Ihrer Eltern. Als Sie elf Jahre alt ist, verschwindet Ihre Mutter Amelia spurlos. Obgleich es keine Hinweise auf Ihren Verbleib gibt und die Suche Ihres Vaters im Sande verläuft, hat Sie bis dato insgeheim die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben, Sie eines Tages noch einmal wiederzusehen und die Umstände Ihres Verschwindens aufzudecken. Sie begegnet Ihrem Onkel Alexasar und den Ihn begleitenden Rattenfängern in Dawnlight, im Haus Ihres Vaters. Sie ist begeistert, als Sie erfährt, dass Sie der Knappe von Alec werden soll und Ihr Vater damit Ihren lange gehegten Traum endlich billigt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt weiß Sie noch nicht um das wahre Ansinnen Ihres Vaters, der will, dass Sie in guten Händen ist, da Er schwer krank ist und bald sterben wird. Tibault hofft überdies insgeheim, dass Lancinnei in der Gesellschaft von Alec zu einer starken und unabhängigen Frau erzogen wird, die irgendwann die Geschicke des Adelshauses, durch alle Widrigkeiten, lenken können wird. Sie schließt sich Alec und seinen Kameraden auf deren Reise an und wird der Knappe des Ritters. Dabei übernimmt Sie pflichtbewusst und eigenständig alle Aufgaben eines Knappen, während Sie gleichzeitig Ausbildung in Kampf und Überlebenstraining durch Alec und seine Kameraden erhält. Während der Reise gerät Sie an der Seite Ihres Onkels in den Kampf gegen die Armeen der Toten, wobei Alec stets bemüht ist, Sie aus jeder Gefahr herauszuhalten. Gleichzeitig ist es die Klugheit und der Vorwitz des Mädchens, welcher die Gruppe immer wieder aus verfahrenen Situationen rettet. Von der Göttin des Kampfes, Erzaria, erhält Lancinnei schließlich Ihre erste richtige Klinge, ein Kurzschwert. Später beweist Sie, dass das Vertrauen, welches Alec und auch Erzaria in Sie setzen, gerechtfertigt ist, indem Sie einem dämonischen Nalfeshnee den Todesstoß versetzt, welchen die Gruppe beinahe nicht hätte bezwingen können. Schließlich fällt Sie, während des Kampfes mit einem Schwarm Todesschmetterlinge im Faergoth, den Monstern zum Opfer und stirbt. Alec fordert daraufhin das Schicksal selbst heraus, geht ein hohes Risiko ein und kann Sie ins Leben zurückbringen, wovon Sie selbst jedoch nichts weiß, da Er diesen Umstand vor Ihr geheim hält und Sie glaubt, lediglich bewusstlos gewesen zu sein. Schließlich schickt Alec Sie kurz darauf, gemeinsam mit Juno, zurück nach Dawnlight, mit der Intention, Sie aus den kommenden Gefahren vorerst herauszuhalten. Lancinnei ist die alleinige Erbin des adligen Haus Reginaux sowie mütterlicherseits eine Angehörige von Haus Dayne. Sie ist außerdem ein Mitglied der Abenteurergruppe der Ashenblades. Biografie Frühe Jahre Lancinnei Reginaux wurde im Jahr 3156 AoM als einziges Kind von Tibault Reginaux und Amelia Reginaux in der Hauptstadt des Königreichs von Aurun, in Dawnlight, geboren. Trotz des recht großen Altersunterschieds zwischen Ihren Eltern, die nur aufgrund einer politischen Vereinbarung geheiratet hatten, wuchs Lancinnei in einer glücklichen Familie auf. Als Alleinerbin von Haus Reginaux hatte Sie alles, was Sie sich nur wünschen konnte und wurde umsorgt und geliebt. Dass Sie eine Erbin von Haus Dayne ist, blieb Ihr und den Bewohnern von Dawnlight verborgen, da Ihre Mutter, wie allgemein üblich, den Nachnamen von Tibault angenommen hatte und somit keine Verbindungen zu dem in Ungnade gefallenen Haus mehr erkennbar waren. Früh kam Lancinnei in Kontakt mit Rittern und edlen Kriegern, die das Anwesen Ihrer Familie besuchten oder sogar in Diensten Ihres Vaters standen. Sie hörte viele Geschichten über mutige Taten von großen Kriegern, Schwertmeistern und Rittern und bewunderte deren Tapferkeit und Entschlossenheit im Angesicht jedweder Gefahr. Auch Ihre Mutter erzählte Ihr viele Geschichten von Helden aller möglichen Völker, darunter unter Anderem die Legende von Bomir dem Mutigen. Über viele Jahre beobachtete Lancinnei vom Anwesen Ihrer Familie, welches unmittelbar neben den Wohnhäusern einiger bedeutender Ritter lag, deren Kommen und Gehen und malte sich aus, eines Tages selbst eine Ritterin zu ein. Unter anderem sah Sie des Öfteren Juno Sariel, die sogar Mitglied der Königsgarde ist und wurde mehr und mehr inspiriert, selbst diesem Pfad zu folgen. Tibault jedoch sah diese Wunschträume nicht gerne, da Er hoffte, dass aus Lancinnei einmal eine angesehene Hofdame und Erbin seines Hauses werden würde. Irgendwann schnitzte sich Lancinnei, den Anweisungen und Wünschen Ihres Vaters zum Trotz, Ihr eigenes Holzschwert und begann, insgeheim in den Kellergewölben des elterlichen Anwesens zu trainieren und zu üben, im Glauben, Ihrem Vater würden Ihre Aktivitäten verborgen bleiben. Das Verschwinden der Mutter Als Lancinnei elf Jahre alt war, verschwand Ihre Mutter Amelia von einem Tag auf den Anderen spurlos aus dem Anwesen von Haus Reginaux, ohne sich zu verabschieden oder Hinweise zu hinterlassen, wohin Sie gegangen sein könnte. Tibault organisierte rasch Suchtrupps, welche jedoch keine Spur finden konnten. Die Suche dauerte mehrere Wochen, wurde jedoch letztlich eingestellt, da man keinen Hinweis hatte, wohin Amelia verschwunden sein könnte. Während Tibault ahnte, dass die Verbindung von Amelia zu Haus Dayne Jemandem aufgefallen und dies der Grund des Verschwindens sein könnte, wusste Lancinnei hiervon nichts und begann sich zu fragen, ob Sie durch irgendetwas Schuld am Verschwinden Ihrer Mutter haben könnte. Da man jedoch auch keine Leiche fand, hielt sich in Lancinnei, entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit, der winzige Hoffnungsschimmer, Ihre Mutter eines Tages doch noch wiederzusehen. Ein Jahr später bekam Lancinnei mit, wie Juno Sariel, die von Ihr verehrte Ritterin, Ihrem Vater einen Besuch abstattete und scheinbar einen Auftrag von Ihm erhielt, da Ihr Vater sich zuvor mit Juno's Kommandanten in Verbindung gesetzt hatte. Obgleich Sie nicht wusste, worum es ging, konnte Sie heimlich mithören, wie Ihr Vater die Ritterin beauftragte, nach ganz bestimmten Personen in der Baronie Kingswood zu suchen. Jedoch hatte Lancinnei keine Idee, um wen es sich dabei handeln könnte. The Age of Conquest |-|Staffel II= Persönlichkeit Lancinnei Reginaux ist ein junges Mädchen, mit einer verklärten und verträumten Sicht auf die Welt, was Ihrer Jugend und Unerfahrenheit geschuldet ist. Von klein auf mit den großen Heldengeschichten und Legenden verschiedenster Art aufgewachsen, träumte Lancinnei stets davon, Ihr behütetes Heim zu verlassen, selbst Abenteuer zu erleben und Gutes in der Welt zu vollbringen. Sie ist, in Ihrer kindlichen Naivität, stets davon überzeugt, dass das Gute am Ende siegen wird, egal wie schlecht eine Situation auch aussehen mag und ist immer positiv eingestellt. Diese Einstellung vertritt Sie unumstößlich und gegenüber jeder Art von Person. Sie hat außerdem einen Hang dazu, gewisse Personen als Helden Ihrer persönlichen Geschichte zu sehen und zu verehren. Dazu gehören insbesondere Ritter, in denen Sie die größten aller Helden sieht, wie es Ihr stets beigebracht wurde. So sind Alexasar, Varen und Juno bis dato Ihre größten Vorbilder und Sie geht stets davon aus, dass nichts den Willen der Drei erschüttern kann und Sie sich jeder Bedrohung erfolgreich stellen können, womit Sie oftmals eine etwas verklärte Sicht auf die tatsächliche Realität hat. Aufgrund Ihres behüteten Lebens hat Lancinnei bis dato wenige Schrecken gesehen und sich eine allzeit positive Lebenseinstellung bewahrt. Sie ist neugierig, warmherzig und sucht stets den direkten Kontakt zu anderen Personen, wenn Sie sich für deren Motive, Hintergründe und Geschichten interessiert. Dabei spielen Rang, Stand, die Abstammung oder andere Dinge selten eine Rolle für das Mädchen. Sie ist gegenüber allen Leuten positiv eingestellt und gewillt, Jedem eine Chance zu geben, indem Sie Anderen mit Freundlichkeit und Offenherzigkeit begegnet. Manchmal übertreibt Sie es jedoch auch damit und kann in Ihrer Art zu direkt werden, was nicht selten zu unangemessenen Situationen führen kann. So umarmte Sie die Göttin des Kampfes, Erzaria und realisierte erst im Nachhinein, dass Sie einer leibhaftigen Gottheit gegenübersteht und sprach offen und direkt mit einer Waldläuferin der Sonnenelfen, während die Rattenfänger noch in Verhandlungen standen. Trotz Ihrer Jugend ist Lancinnei jedoch bereits recht weise und allzeit bereit, sich Gedanken zur Lösung einer Situation zu machen. Im Bestreben, Ihrem Onkel Alec und seinen Kameraden in keinem Fall eine Last zu sein, ist es nicht selten Lancinnei, die pragmatische Lösungen vorschlägt und Dinge beisteuert, die man Ihr so nicht zutrauen würde. So besitzt Sie, aufgrund Ihrer offenen und neugierigen Art, ein großes Allgemeinwissen über verschiedene Dinge und Aspekte, sodass Sie den weniger belesenen Rattenfängern oftmals aus komplizierten oder verfahrenen Situationen heraushelfen kann. Ihre direkte Art wird lediglich dann gebremst, wenn Lancinnei in Panik gerät oder wirklich Angst hat. Dann neigt Sie dazu, hektisch zu werden und Ihre sonst so vorausschauende Art komplett abzulegen. In solchen Situationen zeigt sich das wahre Alter des Mädchens, die als Kind in gewissen Situationen immer noch überfordert ist, auch wenn Sie dies niemals zugeben würde und tunlichst versucht, zu vermeiden, dass Jemand dies merkt. Selbst in solchen Situationen zeigt Lancinnei jedoch, wenn Sie denn von Alec oder einer anderen Person ermutigt wird, eine enorme Tapferkeit und ist so stets bereit, über sich hinauszuwachsen und immer neue Herausforderungen zu meistern. Lancinnei ist stets mutig, entschlossen und direkt, wenn auch manchmal kindlich naiv und unbeholfen in Ihrer Art. Sie besitzt eine absolut positive Weltanschauung und ist von den Werten der Ehre, der Gerechtigkeit und des Guten absolut überzeugt. Ihre Gesinnung ist gegenwärtig unbekannt und noch nicht enthüllt worden. Erscheinung Lancinnei ein Mensch thoralianischer Abstammung und besitzt damit einen hellen Hautton, dunkelbraune Haare und braune Augen. Ihre Haare trägt Sie zumeist zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, wobei Sie meist darauf achtet, einzelne Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht fallen zu lassen, was Ihr einen wilderen und rebellischeren Eindruck verleiht. Damit vermeidet Sie das klassische und disziplinierte Erscheinungsbild einer feinen Hofdame, welches Ihr Vater Ihr von klein auf vermitteln wollte. Sie hat überdies ein freundliches Gesicht mit einer Stupsnase und aufgeweckten Augen, womit Sie auf die meisten Leute einen sympathischen ersten Eindruck macht. Ihr Antlitz zeugt von höfischer Eleganz, sodass Ihre adlige Abstammung teilweise nur schwer zu verleugnen ist. Als Kind und damit noch immer im Wachstum begriffen, ist Lancinnei von zierlicher Statur und recht kleiner Erscheinung. Dennoch ist Sie bereits größer als Kolgar, was Ihr besondere Freude bereitete, nachdem Sie dies festgestellt hatte. Aufgrund Ihrer schmächtigen Erscheinung versucht Alec stets, die harte, körperliche Arbeit eines Knappen von Ihr fernzuhalten und dies selbst zu erledigen, doch besteht Lancinnei nicht selten darauf, die schweren Sachen zu tragen, um Ihrer Aufgabe entsprechend nachzukommen. Beim gemeinsamen Training zeigt Sie dennoch eine Ausdauer, welche man Ihr nicht zutrauen würde. Nicht selten wird das Mädchen aufgrund Ihrer Erscheinung unterschätzt oder nicht ernst genommen, was je nach Situation ein schwerer Fehler sein kann. Aufgrund Ihrer kleinen Statur ist Lancinnei noch nicht in der Lage, eine größere Waffe oder gar eine Rüstung zu tragen, da Ihr hierfür die körperlichen Voraussetzungen fehlen. Sie trägt daher meist bequeme, zivile Kleidung aus Stoff oder Leder, dazu Reisestiefel und gelegentlich Handschuhe, wenn Sie Ihre Aufgaben als Knappe erfüllt. Bei noblen Anlässen wüsste Sie sich jedoch auch standesgemäß zu kleiden, was Ihr von klein auf beigebracht wurde. Doch bevorzugt Sie tatsächlich die einfache Reisekleidung eines Rattenfängers vor jeder noblen Gewandung. Als Bewaffnung führte Lancinnei zunächst ein Holzschwert, welches Sie selbst geschnitzt hat und das damit Ihrer Größe angepasst war. Später erhält Sie ein Kurzschwert als Ihre erste richtige Waffe. Mit dem Gewicht der Waffe hatte Sie anfangs Ihre Schwierigkeiten, zeigte jedoch erste Trainingsfortschritte, als Sie immer besser darin wurde, die Klinge zu führen. Als Schmuck trägt Lancinnei ein Diadem um die Stirn, welches mit den Insignien und Verzierungen der Göttin Arthemia versehen ist. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Lancinnei besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften eines thoralianischen Menschen. Fähigkeiten Als Kind und jugendlicher Mensch hatte Lancinnei bis dato noch nicht viele Gelegenheiten, an Ihren Fähigkeiten zu zu arbeiten, diese zu trainieren und sich zu verbessern. Als Adlige und behütet aufgewachsen, hatte Sie es nie nötig, zu trainieren und besondere Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln, welche Ihr beim Überleben geholfen hätten. Dennoch profitiert Sie in vielen Punkten auch von Ihrer Erziehung. Sie ist eine gebildete Person und verfügt bereits in jungem Alter über einen wachen Geist und eine große Auffassungsgabe. Nicht selten ist Sie mit Ihrer Art und Ihrer höfischen Eleganz so mancher weit älteren Person überlegen, die nie gelernt hat, von anderen Dingen als dem Schwertarm Gebrauch zu machen. * '''Adlige Erziehung: '''Von klein auf als Adlige erzogen, hatte Lancinnei viele Hauslehrer und überdies Zugang zu einer umfangreichen Bibliothek. So besitzt Sie einen hohen Bildungsstand, was sich in einem umfangreichen Allgemeinwissen zeigt, aber auch darin, dass Sie z.B. in der Lage ist, die alte und eigentlich längst ausgestorbene Sprache "Caelisch" zu sprechen und zu lesen. * '''Wacher Geist:' Lancinnei besitzt eine hervorragende Auffassungsgabe und ist befähigt, Dinge schnell zu erfassen und umzusetzen. So kann Sie sich gedanklich schnell an neue Situationen und Gegebenheiten anpassen und anhand Ihres umfangreichen Wissens pragmatische Lösungsvorschläge und Pläne entwerfen, die nicht selten auch tatsächlich zum Erfolg führen. Auch ist Sie in der Lage, schnell zu lernen und sich zu verbessern. Insbesondere Alec merkt dies häufiger, da Lancinnei die Trainingslektionen schnell verinnerlicht und gute Fortschritte erzielt, was Ihn selbst gelegentlich überrascht. Schwächen Lancinnei besitzt die typischen Schwächen eines thoralianischen Menschen. * Sterblichkeit: Obgleich noch jung, hat Lancinnei als Mensch nur eine begrenzte Anzahl Lebensjahre zur Verfügung und damit weit weniger Zeit, Ihre Ziele zu erreichen, als manch Angehöriger einer anderen Rasse. Dies ist für Sie jedoch nur ein Ansporn und keinesfalls ein Hindernis, da Sie bestrebt ist, so schnell wie möglich am Ziel Ihrer Wünsche und Träume zu sein. Auch die hohe Verletzlichkeit eines Menschen schreckt Lancinnei nicht ab, da Sie überzeugt davon ist, dass dies zum Weg eines Kriegers dazugehören muss. * Körperliche Schwäche: Aufgrund Ihres jungen Alters und der Tatsache, dass Sie ein Kind ist, verfügt Lancinnei nicht über die körperliche Stärke und Kraft eines erwachsenen Rattenfängers, weswegen Sie sich an den Kämpfen Ihrer Kameraden mit Monstern und anderen Gegnern nicht beteiligen kann und stets in deren Schatten zurückbleibt. Sie ist (noch) nicht in der Lage, große Waffen zu führen oder schützende Rüstungen zu tragen und hat keinerlei spezielles Training absolviert, welches Sie schützen könnte. Allein sich auf dem Schlachtfeld aufzuhalten, ist für Lancinnei eine enorme Gefahr, da Sie, ohne den permanenten Schutz Ihrer Kameraden, den Angriffen potenzieller Feinde schutzlos ausgeliefert ist. * Kindliche Naivität: Lancinnei ist noch immer ein Kind und überdies in einer behüteten Umgebung aufgewachsen. Ihre Sichtweise auf die Welt ist daher oftmals verträumt und naiv. Sie glaubt an die großen Heldengeschichten und Legenden und bringt sich und Andere oftmals unwissentlich in Schwierigkeiten oder Gefahr, da Sie davon überzeugt ist, auf der "guten" Seite zu stehen und gemeinsam mit den edlen Rittern und großen Kriegern am Ende als Sieger hervorzugehen. Diese Naivität ist gefährlich in einer Welt, in der finstere Mächte allzu schnell das Leben von unvorsichtigen Rattenfängern fordern können. Darüber hinaus geht Lancinnei oftmals davon aus, andere Personen gut einschätzen zu können, was jedoch nur selten der Wahrheit entspricht. So begegnet Sie Jedem höchst offen und fasst leicht Vertrauen, was Sie schnell in gefährliche Situationen bringen kann. Sie selbst ist sich dessen oftmals nicht bewusst, weswegen Sie dazu neigt, eine potenziell gefährliche Situation leicht zu unterschätzen. * Heldenverehrung: Lancinnei verehrt bestimmte Personen, die Sie als Helden einschätzt oder die in Ihren Augen sämtliche Voraussetzungen derselben erfüllen. Nicht selten glaubt Sie, an der Seite solcher Personen immer sicher zu sein und legt Ihr Leben blind in deren Hände. Auch neigt Sie dazu, Ihre Helden zu stilisieren und eine genaue Vorstellung dieser Personen zu haben, die unumstößlich ist, aber nur selten der Realität entspricht. Die Anerkennung Ihrer verehrten Personen ist Lancinnei überdies enorm wichtig. Nicht selten ist Sie sogar dazu bereit, Risiken für sich selbst einzugehen, wenn Sie glaubt, Ihren Helden damit helfen zu können und deren Bewunderung zu erlangen. So ging Sie z.B. leichtfertig im Glücksspiel auf die Wette mit einem Zwerg ein, um ein neues Pferd für Alec zu gewinnen und war dafür bereit, im Falle einer Niederlage, zehn Jahre Ihres Lebens als Knappe bei Ihrem Gegenüber zu setzen, ohne sich der wahren Bedeutung dieser Wette bewusst zu sein. Beziehungen Lancinnei & Tibault Lancinnei hat ein überaus liebevolles, wenn auch manchmal etwas kühles Verhältnis zu Ihrem Vater. Seine innere Ruhe und sein beherrschtes Wesen stehen in direktem Kontrast zu Ihrer wilden und unbekümmerten Art. Obgleich Sie weiß, dass Ihr Vater Sie über alles liebt, hatte Lancinnei für eine lange Zeit das Gefühl, Er würde Sie nicht verstehen oder Sie sogar daran hindern wollen, Ihre Träume zu verwirklichen, weswegen Sie diese immer vor Ihm geheim hielt. Tatsächlich jedoch war es stets Tibault's Wunsch, dass Lancinnei eines Tages ein gutes, erfolgreiches und selbst bestimmtes Leben führen kann. Hierzu war Er sogar bereit, Sie in die Welt hinaus ziehen zu lassen und Sie einer Gruppe Reisender anzuvertrauen, die Er kaum kennt. Lancinnei ist Ihrem Vater für diese Chance jedoch sehr dankbar und setzt seitdem alles daran, das in Sie gesetzte Vertrauen um jeden Preis zu erfüllen und Ihren Vater stolz zu machen. Lancinnei & Amelia Lancinnei und Ihre Mutter pflegten ein inniges und liebevolles Verhältnis. Von klein auf erzählte Amelia Ihrer Tochter die Geschichten über große Helden und edle Ritter und weckte so überhaupt erst den Wunsch nach Abenteuer und dem Kampf im Namen der Gerechtigkeit im Herzen Ihrer Tochter. Tatsächlich scheint es so, als hätte Lancinnei viele Charakterzüge Ihrer Mutter geerbt, darunter den Hang zum Träumen und den Wunsch, Großes zu vollbringen, wodurch Sie viel von einer echten "Dayne" hat. Als Amelia verschwunden ist, machte sich Lancinnei große Vorwürfe und gab sich teilweise sogar die Schuld daran. Sie hat insgeheim immer noch die Hoffnung, Ihre Mutter eines Tages wiederzusehen und möchte Ihr dann unbedingt die Fortschritte zeigen, die Sie auf Ihrer Reise bis dahin bereits erzielt hat. Lancinnei & Alexasar Bereits bei der ersten Begegnung mit Ihrem Onkel, Alexasar Dayne, fasste Lancinnei instinktiv Vertrauen zu dem fremden Ritter, wohl bedingt dadurch, dass Er Ihrer Mutter als deren Zwillingsbruder sehr ähnlich sieht. Als Sie später erfuhr, dass Er nicht nur ein Ritter ist, sondern auch, dass es sich bei Ihm tatsächlich um Ihren Onkel handelt und Dieser Sie ausbilden wird, entwickelte Sie ein besonderes Band und grenzenloses Vertrauen zu Alec. Im Laufe der darauffolgenden Zeit festigte sich die Verbindung zwischen den Beiden und Sie begannen, sich gegenseitig als echte Familie zu sehen. Lancinnei vertraut Alec absolut bedingungslos und folgt Ihm an jeden Ort und in jede noch so große Gefahr. Im Gegenzug ist Alec stets bestrebt, seine Nichte zu beschützen und aus Ihr eine selbstbewusste und starke Ritterin und ein wahres Oberhaupt Ihres Hauses zu machen. Lancinnei & Juno Die Ritterin Juno Sariel war schon lange Lancinnei's Vorbild, noch ehe sich die Beiden das erste Mal trafen. Oftmals sah das Mädchen die Kriegerin vom Anwesen Ihres Vaters aus vorbeireiten und erträumte sich früh, eines Tages auch so eine edle und stolze Ritterin zu sein. Seitdem Sie in derselben Gemeinschaft reisen, hat Juno für Lancinnei eine Art Vorbildfunktion eingenommen und Sie genießt das absolute Vertrauen des Mädchens. Dies scheint Juno nicht selten fast unangenehm zu sein, doch für Lancinnei gibt es keinen Zweifel daran, dass Juno ein gutes Vorbild für Sie ist. Von Ihr lernt Sie all die Dinge, die Alec Ihr nicht beibringen kann, insbesondere in Bezug auf das Rittertum, in welchem Sie wesentlich mehr Erfahrung besitzt als der Kleriker. Ohne Ihr Wissen hat Alec Juno gebeten, für Lancinnei zu sorgen, sollte Ihm etwas zustoßen, was die Kriegerin Ihm auch versprochen hat. Lancinnei & Kolgar In dem Zwerg sieht Lancinnei eine Art väterlichen Freund, der für jeden Spaß zu haben ist und Ihre gemeinsame Reise, mit all den ernsten Momenten und Bedrohungen, erheblich auflockert. Sie mag die direkte und bisweilen ruppige Art, die Kolgar an den Tag legt, wogegen Er der Meinung ist, dass das Mädchen eine "richtige Erziehung" benötigt, für die nur Er in Frage kommt. Genau wie bei Alec fühlt sich Lancinnei in Gegenwart des Zwergs stets absolut sicher und ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Dieser, zusammen mit Ihrem Onkel, einfach jeden Kampf gewinnen kann. Sie schätzt die Gegenwart Kolgar's zu jeder Zeit und kann auch von Ihm einiges lernen, auch wenn Alec stets bemüht ist, dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass sich die Eigenheiten des Zwergs nicht allzu sehr auf seine Nichte übertragen. Trivia * Lancinnei besitzt regeltechnisch noch keine Charakterklasse und hat daher die für NPCs vorgesehene, spezielle Klasse des "Commoner". Als solche besitzt Sie keine Klassenfähigkeiten oder spezielle Eigenschaften und levelt auch nicht mit dem Rest der Gruppe mit. * Lancinnei besitzt insgesamt nur 5 Lebenspunkte. * Sie mag den Geschmack von Bier nicht, da dies Ihr viel zu bitter ist. * Beim Angriff auf den Nalfeshnee, den ersten Gegner, den Lancinnei selbst bezwungen hat, erzielte Sie unerwarteterweise einen Treffer mit Ihrem Kurzschwert und fügte 2 Schadenspunkte zu, genau soviel, wie noch notwendig war, um den Kampf zu gewinnen und den Feind zu besiegen. * Lancinnei kann ausgezeichnet schnitzen. So fertigte Sie sich ein eigenes Holzschwert an und schnitzt gelegentlich kleine Holzsoldaten. * Als Einzige in der Gruppe kann Lancinnei die ausgestorbene Sprache "Caelisch" sprechen, lesen und schreiben. * Beim Training im Keller Ihres Vaters hat Lancinnei häufiger alte Vasen zerbrochen, was Sie stets vor den Hausdienern zu verheimlichen versucht hat. * Lancinnei wird in den meisten Kampfsituationen nicht als Teil des Kampfes gewertet. Dementsprechend würfelt Sie zumeist keine Initiative und macht keinen Zug innerhalb einer Runde. Dies ist bedingt dadurch, dass es meistens sinnlos wäre, Sie in solchen Situationen agieren zu lassen, da Sie über keine richtige Charakterklasse und entsprechende Statistiken verfügt. Nur in speziellen Gegebenheiten und Momenten, in denen Sie sich aktiv am Geschehen beteiligt, wird für Lancinnei auch Initiative gewürfelt. Kategorie:Protagonisten